


Rise up

by MrMyroner



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Independent, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMyroner/pseuds/MrMyroner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young servant boys find an opportunity to leave their old lives behind and start a new better one. By the way of the blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an actual fan-fiction, this is an independent story, I couldn't find any sites to post it at so here I am..

“Agh, these carts are way too heavy for one person to carry, way too many logs in there.”

“Stop your whining Day, it will only tire you out more, just shut up and walk we’re about halfway back home.”

“Home? Home? You’re kidding, that place is not our home, not really anyway. We’re lowly servant boys and are being used as slaves by the residents, you know it.”

“It’s tough, I know but one day when we’ve grown stronger we will leave that place and become famous warriors, known throughout all the world! Think of all this as training to get stronger!”

“Heh, you always seem to see the bright side of everything Tyrn.”

“It’s the only way to walk through all this, it’s a hard path we’ve been given.”

“Aye, ah well. It’s better than being actual slaves I suppose.”

Tyrn simply nodded after that and the two friends walked the rest of the way back in silence, awaiting another tiring task given by their landlord.

 

After raking the fields, cleaning the stables they were send to pick up supplies from the town. With the supplies they returned home.

“Look Day! Smoke from the chimney! We’re just in time for dinner! Let’s hurry!”

“Tsk, it’s what you call dinner, it’s mostly leftovers anyway.” The words didn’t seem to reach Tyrn’s ears as he ran away before Day finished speaking. Day smirked and ran after his cheerful friend. “This place wouldn’t be the same without him” he thought.

 

The boys sat on the floor in their own small shed, they slept and ate here alone. The landlord didn’t seem to think it appropriate to let two servants eat with the family. The landlord owned one of the largest farms in the town, while most farmers were well shaped and muscular from all the hard work it was the exact opposite for this man. He was big, not big as in muscular but big as in fat. He was never seen on his own fields, the only thing he did was get out of his chair to bark insults at the two boys or give them another task to perform. It was rumored that if he walked for 1 mile he'd be exhausted and couldn't walk any further, this of course could not be proven as he never walked even half a mile at once.

After both eating their share of food Day quickly jumped up and grabbed two practice swords.

“Oy Tyrn you nearly finished? We only have 2 hours to practice before dark!

“Ever the impatient brat ain’t ya Day? Go on ahead I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” He replied as he calmly finished his food

 

The two young boys were sweating on a low hill on a big open grass field. Tyrn had long black hair going down all the way to his shoulders, a nice and gentle face never without a big smile on it. His eyes were a deep blue, adding to his friendly appearance. He was a nearly a entire head shorter than Day, less muscular as well. The average person wouldn’t think of this boy as a skilled swordsman which is a very wrong assumption. Day had the overall appearance of a typical brute, he was large in nearly every sense of the word; this tall boy has strong and hardened muscles. His hair was about the only thing that you wouldn’t call big, his dark-blond hair was very short barely reaching his neck. He hated the feeling of his hair being everywhere he said. His eyes were a deep brown which were unlike his apearance quite gentle. 

The boys had taken their shirts and leather boots off and were sparring in the cold rain with only their ragged pants to keep them warm.

“Hyaaah!”

Day swung his sword in a high arc above his head only to be met with Tyrn’s sword. Tyrn flinched slightly upon impact.

“Sheesh, you keep getting stronger, where do you find the strength to put so much force into your swings?”

Day smirked, Day was clearly the better in strength however Tyrn seemed to be the faster and more intelligent at that, Day would never admit this of course.

Day pushed Tyrn’s wooden sword to the side and stepped in putting a shoulder into Tyrn’s chest making him lose his balance. He then tried to slash his sword into Tyrn’s side but it was dodged just in time in order to regain his balance.

“Dang, that was close, I’ll get you back for that!” He said as he swung at Day.

“I doubt it, we both know who the stronger one is here and in a battle of strength I will always win.”

“Hah, you still seem to be lacking in the intelligence department, there’s more to fighting with a blade than raw strength. You need to be able to outsmart your opponent, create an opening and quickly strike in.”

Day took a step backward keeping his sword pointed forward holding the blade with two hands waiting for Tyrn to make another one of his typical overhead powerstrikes. _“The simpleton.”_ He thought as his prediction came true.

Day held his sword above his head and swung it down, but before it reached the target Tyrn stepped in with his sword thrusting forward right against Days muscled torso. As a result, he fell down in the wet grass. “That’s 329 wins 245 draws and 328 losses for me. You seem to be falling behind buddy haha!” Tyrn mockingly and proudly said as he held out his hand to pull Day up.

“I’m not done yet! I will win this next one, don’t underestimate me!”

“I’m not as stupid as you big guy, haha.”

They started sparring again but mocking Day seemed to have more effect than Tyrn expected, Day was fighting with more speed, strength and ferocity than before. The openings that he usually makes were nowhere to be found. Tyrn smiled, Day truly hates losing, he never loses twice in a row. Tyrn tried to swing at Day’s side but it was quickly parried, Day countered with a strike towards Tyrn’s legs, he tried to parry it aswell but the force was just too much this time. The blade bounced off, Day had broken through Tyrns defense and managed to hit him square on the leg, leaving a ugly bruise behind. When day has purpose he really is no match for him. Tyrn slightly smiled at the thought.

 

Day and Tyrn were once again send to the village to gather some more supplies, Day was complaining on the way, as usual.

“Why couldn’t he just send us to take all supplies at once instead of sending us walking our asses off every day?”

“Weren’t you the one who complained about the cart being too heavy yesterday? You truly are a sad man, you know that?” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you have to carry way less than I do, it’s not fair.”

“You’re way taller and way more muscular than me, it’s only logical that you carry more you moron.”

“Tsk, I still think- Wait. What’s going on at the town square?”

A unusually large mob seemed to be gathering at the town square, making a large circle around someone.

“Who is that?” Day asked confused.

 

A large crowd was gathered around a smug and rich looking man, his hair was short and a dark brown, his eyes even darker than his hair and he wore a deep blue gown adorned with jewels and silver. This man was no ordinary noble it seemed, the gown must've cost more than the entire farm they worked on the two boys thought. He obviously thought himself better than the other residents, it was evident in his eyes, his overall posture really.

“Seems to be some sort of nobleman judging by his clothing, probably making some big announcement. We should check it out!” Tyrn said as he quickly moved towards the large mob.

 

 

 


	2. The path we take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step has been taken by the two young boys

Day quickly ran after Tyrn and tried to push himself through the mass of people in order to see the noble looking man.

“Oy, let me through! I want to see too!” Day tried to pass a very muscular man, these muscles clearly came from years of hard manual labor. The man was fully dressed in leather, he has a long brown beard reach onto his chest and his hair was just a tad longer. His clothing was, in one word, dirty. This man was obviously a lumberjack, they were known for their temper in these parts. 

After noticing Day trying to push the lumberjack away he snapped. “What are you doing here servant boy? No crap to clean up? Get out of here, this is nothing special for someone of your stature. I could just knock you out and throw you onto his lap if you'd like”   The lumberjack said as he pushed Day back in annoyance.

“What’s that supposed to mean huh? You think you’re better than me?”

“Why yes I do, my work actually does something for the community, I am no slave for some fat stuckup like you are!” He said mockingly in return.

Day wanted to respond but before he could he felt a hand on his arm pulling him away.

“Don’t pick fights you fool, you want to get beat again? You seriously need to work on your temper.”

“Jesus Tyrn, want to warn me next time you grab me? I was this close to punching you, besides, what’s the problem? I only tried to come closer in order to see the guy.”

“So you decide to push people away and assume to get away with it? You truly are an idiot. There are a couple of boxes over there; we can climb on top of them in order to see him.”

 

“This is way too far away; I can’t hear what he’s saying.”

“Don’t you think that that is because you won’t shut up? If you’ll shut your trap for a second you might hear him properly.” Tyrn said, frustration evident in his voice.

“Look he pulled out some scroll, what is written in there ya think?”

“For crying out loud, shut up you simpleton and you’ll hear it.”

“People of the town of Valero, by order of King Reno Goldcloak all and every man older than the age of 16 and in fighting shape are hereby to join the national levy in the royal army to fight the Zhao invaders!”

“Oy Tyrn, what is he talking about? I never heard of no invasion, I don’t even know who the Zhao are. Do you?”

“Day, if you like to stay conscious I would shut up. It’s obvious that they only recently invaded. The Zhao are the Desert people that live in the land below the southern border. If you’d attempt to read a book you would know that.”

After the short rant Day finally went mute, after a short moment of mumbling within the mob the noble continued speaking: “The Zhao have invaded our borders last week, they have already pillaged a good number of towns, burning the buildings, killing the men, women and children. Because of this unprovoked attack the King decided that we’ll crush them as soon as possible to make clear that we are not to be messed with. The men have till sunset to gather here, if you don’t come it will be seen as treason and you shall be punished for that crime! The punishment for treason is death!”

 

After that the mob scattered, many heading home to tell their families, others went back to their work. All of them looked sincerely worried, what if the Zhao reached Valero, their hometown? Would their brothers fathers and sons return or would they die on the battlefield by a Zhao blade of arrow? All of these thoughts roamed the people, all of them but two young 16 year old boys. These boys were eager to tell the landlord, they could finally leave their ‘home’ and make a name for themselves on the battlefield, if they did well they could be rewarded and be rid of their servant nametags and become professional militants. This is what they trained for all their lives, the path they’ve been trying to open for years just went open and they couldn’t be happier.

After telling their landlord he was furious, if they would leave for war, who would do their jobs? It was obviously not going to be him, he was too special for that kind of work. At least, that was his opinion. 

“Go to war with the Zhao? Are you two crazy? You’ll do no such thing, you will stay here as my servants and work the fields like you are supposed to. Do you think I adopted you just so you could leave without my consent? Both of your parents died on the battlefield fighting for this ‘King’ thinking they were aiding some noble cause. I won’t stand for it, you will stay here, end of discussion!” 

“But, we have to, all men from 16 or older are supposed to fight in the war, you have nothing to say about that! You won’t take this opportunity away from us! We are 16 and in fighting shape!” Day said angrily with a rage filled face.

“Fighting shape éh? I can fix that for you! Prepare yourself for the worst beating you have had in your miserable little slave lives!” The landlord said furiously upon hearing Day’s disrespectful tones. He grabbed a stick and moved towards Day threateningly. He swung the stick but it was stopped by another stick held by Tyrn, his usual smile removed from his face. He had a serious look and all his friendly traits were gone, it was a truly terrifying sight.

“No, no more beatings no more walking all over us, we are going to fight! We are going to fend for ourselves and you won’t stop us, if you dare to hit Day once I will break your hand so you that you may hit no one ever again! This is the path we have chosen and noone can take that away from us!”  Tyrn said with a calm tone, a calm tone but there was a clear sense of anger in there, an unsettling combination.

Because of this unusual set of events the Landlord was set aback, he looked terrified and screamed at them to leave and leave his family alone, yelling about how much he had done for them and how ungrateful the two boys were, they boys of course didn’t care about all that, they had just taken their first step on the road that was set out for them. After grabbing some crucial stuff obviously including their practice swords they set out for the town, where the first step of their long, long road would be waiting.


End file.
